Ria Pendragon
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Role Burnt The Greatest Sorcerer to Ever Live Dragon's Fire The Shadow First Class Skull Island The End of Magic Relationships Earth-616 Peter Parker The relationship between Ria and Peter Parker is a complicated one. It all began when Ria took up the name Brynne Tyson, a Westernised version of her Aesir name, Brynja Tysdottir, in response to her losing her mutations at the hand of her mother, Wanda Maximoff in M-Day. Now having to deal with the consequences of Werewolf, Brynne tried to get on with her life as though she were an ordinary human, enrolling at Midtown School of Science and Technology. Here, she met Peter, though the two did not associate much until they began a brief relationship together. Whilst the two seemed to get on well, circumstances prevented their relationship progressing, through Peter obtaining his abilities and Brynne being summoned back to Kamar-Taj to deal with Kaecilius. After Brynne seemingly disappeared without a trace, Peter spent more time honing his powers and earning his place among the vigilantes of New York. Around a month later, Brynne appeared back in his life, though this time in the form of another New York vigilante, Nocturne. Using this form, Brynne taught Peter to fight, and guided him to her fellow vigilante Daredevil to help hone his enhanced senses. However, things got more complicated as both of Brynne's identities started to merge. After the Avengers' Civil War, the two encountered each other for the first time, unmasked, and Brynne introduced herself as Lara Stark, the adopted daughter of Tony Stark. At the same time, she also reappeared as Brynne, claiming to have been on the same Stark Internship as Peter, explaining her absence for the past few months. Over the remainder of the summer vacation, Lara spent time with Spider-Man, and Peter spent time with Brynne, Peter being oblivious the whole time to them being the same person. However, Peter still saw similarities in them, despite not being able to make the connection, and began to develop feelings for Lara as well. This led to him feeling confused and guilty, as he was under the impression that Brynne and Lara were close friends. As a result, Brynne panicked, and manipulated Peter's emotions so that he would no longer have feelings for her - instead, he began to focus on Liz Allen, the captain of his Decathalon Team. After Peter's defeat of the Vulture, and Tony Stark was in need of an annoucement, Lara came out as Tony's daughter, though in her form as Brynne Tyson. At this point, only a select few had known the truth, those being Tony, Happy Hogan, Ned Leeds and Pepper Potts. So, Peter found out when it was announced on the news, which led to a wedge in their relationship. Brynne returned to Earth-833 at this point, though ended up being kidnapped and experimented on in an attempt to find a cure for the Flare. Seeing the effects of having memories wiped in the experiment made her vow to never use her mind manipulation carelessly ever again, and so tried to reconnect with Peter, returning his mind back to normal. At first, Peter was hurt by the way he had been deceived, but over time, he began to form a close friendship with Brynne. The two fought together as part of the Defenders against the Hand.﻿﻿